


Heart-Shaped Box

by TeenAssassin



Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Angst, DSAF - Freeform, Dayshift At Freddy's - Freeform, Drinking, Homophobia, Hurt, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Smoking, background davesport
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenAssassin/pseuds/TeenAssassin
Summary: A physical embodiment of the void exists.  And it unfortunately meets Dr Henry Miller. Henry offers to bring the Void into the living world, which seems like a good idea. However as time goes on Void realizes it's only hurting people and is confused on where to go next.
Relationships: Henry Miller/The Void, Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 67





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a crack ship on insta then I got inspired.

Dr. Henry Miller stood in the inky darkness and observed his surroundings, which wasn’t a lot. A darkness, blacker than the deepest shade of black surrounded him, it gave him a headache to think about. Was this nothing?   
He would not admit, but he was terrified of losing the portal between the world and the void, so didn’t move too far. If something, somehow lived here, it would have to come to him. And it did. 

Suddenly dozens of blinding white eyes shot open and stared Henry down. Their gaze studied him, maybe even stalked him. The pink man reached out into the dark to touch something that could have been 2 feet to 200 miles away. The eyes blinked at this gesture, and a figure came forward. A different type of dark figure came forward. It stood at 6 feet even, 6’4 with its ear like appendages standing straight on its head. Miller could count 5 eyes on its face. A jagged smile cracked across its face and it had large spikes coming out of its back. It was not friendly at all. 

The being shuffled toward Henry with an outstretched claw, “YOU.” It growled. Henry pulled his hand back and scowled. 

“What do you want from me?” He asked. The being stared down at him, as if it was looking in to his soul.   
“YOU ARE EVIL.” It screeched. Dr. Miller just smiled.

“Am I? Who are you? You certainly do not look human; do you even understand morality? The difference between good and evil?” He was trying to get into the creature’s head. Trying to get it thinking, that always how he got out of his problems. He got into their heads and made them second guess themselves. 

And he saw it work, the void’s gaze flickered, it became distracted. “YOUR SOUL. I SEE IT. EVIL!” 

“Have you met other humans? Do you really know what an evil soul looks like?” The void stayed silent, glaring at him. “Let me tell you something. My actions may be labeled as evil, but I am not an evil person. I am a very nice man. I do everything I do because I care about the world.”

The void got angry. “YOU LIE!” It wailed and scratched Henry. He grunted at the pain and stumbled back. He looked back at the portal, which seemed far away now. The void creature swung its claws again at the doctor. Henry scuttled backwards, now afraid. The void’s white eyes seemed to have red in them, the void was now pure rage. Henry knew he lied, or well, bent the truth. But this reaction was over the top. 

“Are you going to kill me?” He asked.

“YES!” The void screeched and attacked again. 

“Okay, okay! Listen to me!” Henry screamed back, the void froze in place, watching Henry making his next move carefully. “Don’t kill me. I could, do something for you, yes, let’s make a deal.”

“I WANT NOTHING OF YOURS MILLER!” the abomination roared. 

“We could be partners! I could love you, care for you, you could explore what life is like and judge my morality based off that.” The void sat watching Henry. It sighed and appeared to take a softer form, one without spikes and red eyes. 

“You want to give me life?” Bingo. Henry got it to share an aspiration. He was now in control of the situation again.  
“Yes, I do, I think you and life would get along quite well.”

“Well- you’re right, I could judge you better that way, and being alive seems nice… I always watch life play out, never experienced it.” The void opened up more. 

“Perfect, then you’ll come with me?” It nodded, Henry smiled and stood up. He reached out a hand and the void awkwardly took it. He shook their hands and the void made the portal appear close to them. Henry walked through first and made sure the void creature was completely out before closing the portal. “Welcome to the real world.”


	2. Partners ABUSE CW

TW// ABUSE

“Welcome to the real world.” Henry said. 

“W-wow, it’s brighter than I imagined here.” It spoke. 

“Henry! Are you back?” A voice called from a different room. The voice was deep and had hints of a New York accent in it.

“Who’s that?” The void asked. 

“My ex-partner William. Of course, you are my new partner.” Henry smiled. The man walked over to his desk and wrote something down, then flipped a switch that closed the portal. “Do you wonder what would happen if a human were to be trapped inside the void? Or if the void portal stayed open for too long, would reality crash in on itself?” 

The void creature pondered for a moment. “Well, in the void you are basically nonexistent. You are neither alive nor dead, you exist yet you don’t. There would be no reason why a human wouldn’t be able to live, yet, it just does not seem likely. The power, the other of my kind… I don’t think a human could last long enough for an earthly day.” Henry stopped writing. 

“You are so smart!” He laughed. The void’s “ears” perked up. “My old partner could barely understand the basics of my studies, but you may almost be as smart as me!” It cracked a wide smile. 

“I’m glad you think I’m smart Dr. Miller.” Henry’s expression shifted slightly.

“Please, call me Henry. What can I call you?” 

The void pondered that question, “Void I suppose. We aren’t given names; we don’t have a use for them.”

“Who’s “we”?” Henry asked. 

““We” are the creatures who live in the void. We haunt the place, making sure any humans that stray here are taken care of, and lost souls are turned around so they don’t get more lost.” 

“How often is it you must turn souls away from entering the void? How often it is that you find alive humans in your void?” 

“Not very often, however there is one soul who’s very troublesome and doesn’t appear to want to leave the void…” 

Henry reached out and stroked Void, “tell me, does a soul being in the void for long periods of time affect it?” 

Void felt the man’s touch on its arm, “I don’t know it’s just better to show the soul to the afterlife than have it running around in the world between life, death, and time.” The pink man grabbed its claw-like hand and inspected it. Void awkwardly looked away, looking anywhere else in the room besides at Henry. “Do you like my claws?” It asked to break the silence. 

“Oh yes, you are a very interesting specimen.” He chuckled. Their moment was interrupted by a shallow knock at the door. Henry’s demeanor changed drastically. The man who was just laughing to himself looked cold and nothing but hatred was in his eyes. “What.” 

The door opened slowly, as if it was ready to be slammed shut at any sign of trouble. On the other side of the door was a thin man who had to duck to walk through the doorframe. His skin a sickly aubergine color which was covered in a unique scar pattern. “Hi Henry, I was just checking in to see if you were back.” He looked nervous, fidgeting with his fingers, shifting his weight from side to side. 

“Hello, Willy. Here, meet something I picked up while I was out.” Henry pointed towards Void. It waved at William and smiled. 

“Oh, oh wow! What- who is it?!” 

“My name is Void! I’m a void creature and Henry’s friend! I lived in the void but Henry said I could live here for a little bit to learn about humans.” The purple man smiled back. 

“Wow! I always wanted a sibling! I think we’ll get along well, my name’s Da-” Henry coughed and the purple man flinched, “William. It’s William.” 

“Yes, William. I’m sure you’ll get along fine with Void.” The three sat in the room in silence together for a minute before William broke the silence.

“So Void, wanna come make dinner with me?”

“You seriously haven’t eaten yet? It’s almost 10 pm.” Henry rolled his eyes. 

“Sure, that’s the thing with food, right?” Void asked.

“Yup! I’m gonna make kebabs! Also, I’m sorry Henry, I was too nervous to eat earlier.” William looked up at him.

“It’s always ‘I’m too nervous’. Grow up Willy. You know you have nothing to worry about with me.” 

“Right.” He fake smiled. The purple man lead the way down the hall to the kitchen, Void looking at everything next to him. “So you’re really from the void?” 

“Oh yeah! Where else would I be from?” 

“I was just curious, you looked like you could be a soul.” It laughed. 

“Please Willy, you’re funny. Souls can’t look like us no matter how hard they tried. Henry was right you are pretty dumb.” He stopped in his tracks. 

“What did you just say to me?” 

“I-err- just heard Henry called you dumb, I’m sure he was wrong.” Void flatted its head appendages much like a dog flattens its ears when scared. 

He stood silently in the hallway for a second. “Right, of course,” he laughed, “Henry jokes around like that.” When they got to the kitchen William settled for just pouring cereal instead of making something intricate. Henry walked out a couple minutes later and the purple man shifted uncomfortably. 

“Void, can you go back to my room? I want to talk to William alone.” He got up suddenly.

“Henry I- I’ll go into my room now.” 

“No, we need to talk.” William looked at Void and mouthed ‘Please don’t go’. “What are you waiting for Void? You are a guest in our house.” The creature stared at the both of them, then eventually left the room. Pure anger and terror was in William’s eyes as he watched Void walk down to Henry’s room. “So Willy, do you like my new partner?” 

“Henry, I thought we were partners?” 

“Oh we were Willy. But I think Void has much more potential than you, don’t you agree?”

“I- no! I don’t agree! I did everything for you Henry! I gave up everything for you! You can’t just throw me away! I’m not replaceable!” William was shaking, his voice progressively getting louder. The pink man barked out a laugh, one so despicable it sent shivers down his spine. 

“That’s the thing, Willy, you are easily replaceable. And you are overreacting, you can still be my business partner, Void will just help with my experiments.” 

“I’m not William.” He growled. 

“God- not this again.”

“I asked you to call me Dave.”

“And I said no.”

“It’s so simple!” 

“A murderer will NOT bear my dead son’s name!”

“I am not a murderer! You are!” Henry glared at Dave. He backed up a couple steps. “W-wait Henry, I didn’t mean it.”

Henry stepped forward, “If I was a murderer William, would you still be alive?” He didn’t let Dave answer. He punched him. “You are so lucky to be alive. Especially because you’ve gotten on my last nerve with the whole ‘Dave Miller’ BULLSHIT.” Henry punched his gut.

“I’m- I’m sorry!” 

“SHUT UP.” He smacked him. William felt numb, he wanted to cry and beg Henry to stop, but he just couldn’t. He took every hit he got. Eventually the pink man got bored, and left him on the kitchen floor bleeding. He heard Henry’s door slam and he got up shakily. He shuffled into the bathroom, red marks over his body, fresh blood still on his mouth.

“You fucked up again William, you’re such a dumbass! You deserved this, so don’t even go cry about it.” His voice shook at the last part. After cleaning his wounds, he walked to his room and shut the door, walked to his bed and cried himself to sleep.

“Henry, William sounds sad.” Void said quietly. 

“He’ll be fine. I had to teach him a lesson. If you want to know what a true bad person is, then its William. I’m trying to teach him to be better, but every time he goes crazy and attacks me, I have no choice but to defend myself!” Henry feigned concern.

“You had to teach him a lesson, by defending yourself?” Void asked. 

“Yes. Now come here, I want to inspect you a little more before I go to bed.”


	3. I'm Fine

The next morning was quiet. Void woke up alone so decided to get up and find where its partner had gone. It read the clock and saw it was still quite early in the morning. It made its way to the livingroom where it saw Henry reading the newspaper and William eating alone in the corner. William refused to make eye contact but Henry was all too happy to turn all his attention to the void creature.

“Good morning Void. How does it sound if you come into work with us today? We can continue our conversations.” Henry said and pat the spot next to him on the couch inviting it to sit down. 

“That sounds like it would be fun!” Void exclaimed. William sighed loudly and took a drink of a clear liquid that was in a glass. 

“Are you alright Willy?” Henry asked. 

William looked over, his face had bruises on it and his lip was busted, “yeah, I am. I’m just thinking about the fun things we can do today.” Void smiled, whatever happened last night was now fine between the two of them. “Well I’m going to get ready for work.” William got up and wobbled back to his room. He looked like he was about to fall over.

“So, how did you sleep, Void?” Henry asked once William was down the hall. 

“Oh, I slept alright.” It said. “Should we get ready for work too?” 

“Yes, ask William for some clothes, I’m sure he’ll share.” Void nodded and walked down the hall to William’s room. It opened the door and he turned around suddenly.

“Hey, haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!” He asked.

“Oh, sorry I-”

“If ya wanted to see me naked you could’ve just asked.” William laughed and sipped his drink. “But really, what are you doing here?” 

“Henry said I could borrow some of your clothes.” William raised his eyebrow. 

“Ah, I see. Wait, why should I help you? You left me for dead yesterday.”

“I- uh…” The purple man walked up to the void, towering over him. Void could smell something off about him.

“You can look through my closet. Find what you want.” 

“William, are you okay?” 

“Never been better. See you at work.” He gave a thumbs up and walked out his door. 

*******

William shuffled through the front doors of Fredbear’s and nearly fell over 3 times. His suit was a mess and he kept drinking from a flask. “Mr. Afton, are you okay?” A man about average height walked up to him with short curly hair and stubble on his top lip, his nametag read ‘Jeremy F’.

William laughed loudly, and took another drink from his flask. “Never been better Old Sport.” 

“You don’t really look okay… are you drinking? It’s like 12 pm!” William turned around from Jeremy. 

“I told you I’m fine Sportsy.” 

“You… you’ve definitely been drinking. Also, why aren’t you looking at me?” He asked concerned. William stayed silent. 

“Mr. Afton?” 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“Of course!” William sighed and turned toward Jeremy. His worker saw his messed-up face.

“Shit. He did it again?” 

“Mhm” William nodded. He took another drink from his flask.

“William, you gotta stop drinking, it’s not going to fix your problems.” He laughed.

“Sport, I’m fine.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “You really aren’t.” 

“Yes. I am.” He took another sip. Suddenly Jeremy reached out and attempted to grab the flask out of his boss’s hand, he could really tell how much he had been drinking, he smelled so much like alcohol. “What the fuck?!” He stumbled backwards. 

“If you’re going to fix your problems with him then you have to stop drinking!” Jeremy was careful not to hurt William while grabbing the bottle, once he had it he hid it behind his back.

“Give that back you tangerine fuck!” 

“No you eggplant!” 

“Fuckin’ short stack!”

“Lamppost!” 

“Ahem.” Both men froze and looked over to the pink man. “Jeremy, are you causing trouble with my partner here?” 

“Dr. Miller I, I’m not. We just had a little disagreement.” 

“Oh really? It looks like more than a disagreement.” He commented. William took the opportunity to take his flask back.

“Don’t worry Henry, Old Sport and I are fine. But don’t you have your ‘new partner’ to get to?” He retorted. 

Henry narrowed his eyes as if to say ‘Oh, we’re playing this game?’ “In fact yes, but your horrid yelling was disrupting us.” The pink man walked back to his office without another word. 

“New partner? William what’s going on?” The purple man drank from his flask again.

“Henry’s got a new partner, which means I’m nothing, Old Sport!!” The orange man stared at him.

“Can we be alone?” 

“Huh? Oh, sure Old Sport.” The two walked down the hallway toward the back exit. 

“Where are you two going?” Void asked, peeking out from the office room.

“Mr. Afton wants to speak to me outside. Wait- what the fuck are you?” Void laughed. 

“I’m Henry’s partner, Void!”

“Jeremy Fitzgerald..." 

When they got outside they climbed a ladder to get onto the roof, Jeremy having to help William up. “So, why’d you want to be alone?” Jeremy sighed and stared at the woods behind Fredbear’s, the wind slightly blowing through his hair. 

“Dave…” William’s heart raced at his name being spoken. “I don’t like the way you talk about yourself. You aren’t nothing. You aren’t worthless. I don’t get you, but seeing you every day at work makes me happy. Henry is terrible and the way he treats you makes me so angry, he’s abusing you!” 

“Old Sport I… I promise I deserve it.” Dave was on the verge of tears.

“No you don’t! What made him hit you yesterday?”

“I called him a murderer…” 

“So he hit you?! Could he not have just said ‘Oh that’s wrong’. He fucking hit you?!” Jeremy began to raise his voice.

“Sportsy- you don’t understand I was being a shithead.” 

“Dave… you are so wonderful to be around. There’s nothing that you do that makes me want to hit you, Henry is just a terrible person. Just, since the first day you talked to me, I admired you. You make me smile, I think I could help you out if Henry is preoccupied with Void then I can get you out.” Dave suddenly grabbed his friend, he was crying.

“Jack… I… I… you mean so much to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I want to get away from him, I’m scared. So scared.” Jack sighed and stroked Dave’s hair.

"You mean so much to me too." They lingered in the hug, "where did he even find this Void thing?" 

"I don't know, it just showed up last night. But Henry now hates me more than ever because of it!" Dave wiped his face against Jack's shirt. 

"One, ew, two, we'll figure Void out later, right now it's time to help you." Dave laughed lightly and pulled away from the hug. 

"I'm not sorry." Jack smiled and brushed Dave's hair behind his ear.

"We'll stay here as long as you want." 

"Forever." Dave answered too quickly. Jack smiled wide, he was missing both his front teeth. 

"Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed some davesport <3 more Void next chapter, don't worry! ;) BTW! It would mean so much if you followed my instagram @teenassassin


	4. Experiments !CW!

TW Homophobia/Abuse

“I wonder what William wanted to talk to Jeremy about…” Henry thought out loud. 

“They’re still gone?”

“Yup.” Void confirmed. “You know that’s not his name, right?”

Henry nodded his head, “how did you find out?”

Void flicked its head appendages, “well, you see I can look inside people’s souls and minds, you know all my eyes aren’t just for seeing on the surface level. And his name is Jack Kennedy.” Henry laughed.

“Of course I know it’s Jack Kennedy. I remember knocking his two front teeth out when he was still alive. I just humor him and let him play his little role-play with Willy.” 

“Do you ever get concerned that maybe they’re too close? William really likes Jack.” 

Henry stared at his papers thinking for a moment. “Does he now?” Void nodded. “Oh well, whatever. I can deal with that later. Want to help me with one of my experiments, Void? I think it would be fun.” 

Void thought for a moment, “what would we do?” Henry laughed. 

“Well we could continue talking about where you’re from, or you could let me inspect you a little bit more.” 

“Inspect me?” It asked, trying to get more out of Henry.

“Yes, inspect you. If that’s okay my Void.” 

The void blushed, “oh, sure, yeah.” It laughed awkwardly. 

Henry walked closer to Void and looked at its eyes. “You mentioned your eyes, and how other pairs can see different things. What can you see?” 

“Well, I can see what’s on the surface. I can see into your mind, your spirit, your soul, I can see all aspects of you.” Void explained.

“Wow! I am shocked if I’m going to be honest, can you always see what’s happening?” 

“Well, I can only see out of one pair of eyes at a time. I choose to see out of what I call my main eyes because that lets me see what’s right in front of me. Like I can see you, that table, that window, but if I were to see through the eyes that can see into one’s soul, I would only be able to see things that have a soul. So, I’d only be able to see you.” 

“So, if you were to see through your soul eyes, you would not be able to see the table? Or the wall?” Henry asked.

“Correct.” It said. 

“Have you looked at anyone’s souls recently?” 

Void thought for a moment, thinking. “William’s soul is broken… What did you do to him?” Henry laughed.

“What I did to him? Oh, please, he keeps getting himself killed and somehow keeps coming back. Thank you for confirming one of my theories though. I had a feeling his soul wouldn’t be intact.” 

“There is one concerning thing though…” 

“Yes?”

“Jack…”

“What about him?” 

“He… doesn’t have a soul…”

Henry looked completely thrown off guard for a second, “how is that even possible? Are you sure? Maybe you weren’t looking hard enough.” 

It flattened its head appendages, “look Henry, I know what I saw. It’s not there. Which means his soul is still out there somewhere.” 

“Maybe Kennedy is more useful to me than I thought.” 

“How so?” 

“I had no clue a human could exist without a soul. He must be easily manipulated, what does he have to lose?” Henry thought out loud. 

“I thought you didn’t manipulate people, Henry.” Void cocked its head to the side like a confused puppy. 

“Oh… I don’t. So, don’t worry.” He smiled wide, almost too wide to be normal. Void sat in silence for a moment, debating on to trust its new friend or not. “You trust me, right Void?” 

“I- I want to…” It said. “I want to trust you Henry. Why do I feel like it’s hard to trust you?” 

“We did just meet yesterday, but I promise. You are in good hands, I would never, ever hurt you.” Henry’s expression softened. 

“Really?! Y-you promise?” 

“I can promise.” The void creature smiled at its partner. “Now that that’s over with, can I ask you a question?”

“Well, you have been asking questions.” 

“It’s a little unprecedented. But, can you give me the ability to see everyone’s souls?” 

Void blinked slowly. “Wow, that uh, is unprecedented. I doubt it’s even possible but-”

“Let me take your DNA.” 

“Wait, what? Henry, I don’t even know if your mortal tools can penetrate my skin!”

Henry frowned. “You don’t want to help me?” 

“I do. But I don’t know, maybe not in that way.” 

Henry sighed and rubbed the void’s arm, “okay. Maybe you’ll change your mind later?”

“I might.” Void smiled and touched Henry’s hand softly. 

The rest of the day passed by without incident. Henry would write things down and periodically ask Void new questions. Sometimes William would walk in and tell them about an accident that happened. A worker got their hand bit by a child, someone got in a fight with the chef, the animatronics were whispering things to the customers. Each time Henry dismissed him and said that he could deal with it if it bothered him that much. 

6 pm came and Henry allowed Dave to bring Void home with him. He explained he would be staying behind to talk to the nightguard and would be home late. Henry swore he’d be fine walking home and the two left.

The ride home was mostly silent, Void gawking at every street light and traffic sign. Dave didn’t mind the silence, he welcomed it. When they got home they walked into the house, Dave went to the kitchen to make dinner and Void sat outside for a little bit watching the stars. The stars reminded it of the street lights, but different. Looking up into space felt like home to it. The night sky was so familiar yet foreign. 

It must’ve lost track of time because before it knew it Henry was tapping its shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Void pondered that question, “I think so. The sky reminds me of my realm.” Henry nodded and outstretched his hand, Void grabbed it and stood up. 

“I can go inside now.” They smiled at each other and walked inside the house. Inside the house was dimly lit, with only a light coming from the living room. William was laying on the floor looking up at the TV, Henry almost seemed to genuinely smile at the scene. 

“What’re you watching?” He asked. William looked up. 

“Oh, uh, I don’t actually know. I just turned on the TV and this was on.” He confessed. 

“Alright if you’re not busy, then could we talk?” 

William sat up and looked at Void, it shrugged. He hesitantly answered, “Of course, Henry.” 

“Alright, Void, I don’t want to bore you, why don’t you get ready for bed.” It wasn’t much of a question, but a clear command. Henry wanted Void out of the room. Void nodded and walked down the hall. The two sat in silence for a moment, waiting to make sure Void wasn’t listening. 

“William, do you like men?” Henry asked. William looked up slowly at Henry.

“What?”

“Do you like men?” He repeated.

“I mean… I haven’t given it much thought. Why? Did someone tell you I liked men?” The purple man now suddenly began to look afraid. 

“Oh, you did.” Henry smiled. 

“Wh-what? When?!” 

“Just now.” 

“I-I see.” William looked down. 

“Do you know what happens to faggots in my house?” William stayed silent, Henry grabbed his shirt and forced him to his feet. “Do you want to guess if you don’t know?” 

“Th-they aren’t welcome.” 

Henry looked deep into the purple man’s eyes, pure fear was in them, “That’s correct.” He threw the man on the ground and stomped on his ribs. “I’m absolutely disgusted by you.” 

William just took it, laying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Wondering why he was born this way, genuinely wondering why. Henry yelling at him, kicking him, laughing at his pain. After Henry got bored and left William he stayed on the floor for a few more minutes. Tears welled up in his eyes when he moved. 

“I’m sorry I was born this way.” He muttered to himself, “I didn’t mean to upset you, that was never my intention.” He got up and walked to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. He pulled out his hidden diary and wrote something down. 

Dear Diary, Henry hit me again today, this time for liking men. I can’t tell how much more I can take. I don’t know if I can even be helped. I do know one thing though,  
I think I should stop talking to Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I went a couple days without updating totally my bad I was playing Minecraft.  
> Follow me @Teenassassin on insta


	5. Bonding

Dave walked into work right on time and observed his surroundings. Void walked in behind him, “What are you going to do today?” Dave looked at it.

“Don’t you want to hang out with Henry? You seem to like him a lot.” 

“Henry? I mean he’s cool but I’d like to hang out with you.” Void smiled. 

Dave looked at it then over at Jack who had just come from the saferoom, “Oh, yeah, we can hang out today. I’ll train you to work some things.” He looked back at Void. 

“That’s awesome! I mean I just think if we’re going to live together we should at least befriend each other, and I know we didn’t start off on good terms.” Dave cringed at that mention. Jack walked over to them and smiled, his smile was soft and genuine. The purple man felt a pit in his stomach as he just turned away. 

“Hey Jeremy.” Void said smiling. 

“Oh hey… Void? Good afternoon Mr. Afton.” Dave’s stomach twisted but he tried to ignore it. 

“Hello Jeremy. Void and I are very busy so we can’t sit and talk. It needs help learning about its job.” The purple man awkwardly rubbed his arm. The three stood there, awkward silence filling the air. Void looked at the men, Dave seemed to be very nervous, and Jack was just looking confused at his friend. 

“Uh, William shouldn’t we go, so you could train me?” Void asked. 

Dave jumped at the mention of his name, “Oh, uh, yes. Yes, we should go.” He grabbed Void’s clawed hand and brought it back to the office. Henry was in the office typing something up on his computer, he looked up at Void and Dave. 

“What are you two doing?” He asked. 

“Well I thought since Void was going to work here, I might as well give it a nametag and teach it how to do certain things.” 

Henry rolled his eyes, “go crazy I guess.” Void smiled at Dave and Dave smiled back. “Oh, by the way,” Dave tensed up, Void cocked its head to the side, “I think you look very nice today Void.” Void smiled widely at the compliment. Dave shook his head and grabbed void’s sleeve. 

“Come here, I’m gonna show you the safe room and how to clean up blood.” 

“Clean up blood?” Void asked, slightly concerned. 

“Oh, you know, workplace accidents happen a lot. We gotta clean up whenever they happen.” 

“What happens…” It asked. 

Dave thought for a moment, “all the springlocks come lose and usually kill you. It’s a lot of blood loss.”

“That is… terrifying, my god.” Void flattened its ears, “has anyone survived?” 

Dave rolled up one of his sleeves to reveal scars on his arms, a unique pattern spread across it, “yea, you’re looking at a survivor.” 

“Woah… that looks nasty. Do you remember it?” 

The purple man thought for a moment, “I… actually don’t. Which is weird, I swore I remembered it, it sounds like something I’d remember.”

“Maybe like, trauma caused you to forget it.” 

“I don’t know what that is.” 

“Trauma occurs when something really bad happens. Your brain could be trying to protect you from reliving the event.” Void suggested. 

“You might be right. Wish I knew what happened, it’s so foggy, but for some reason I don’t feel like it was my fault.” Dave rubbed his head, clearly trying to think hard but coming up with nothing. The two sat in silence for a moment while Dave went to grab bleach.

“So, William, what’s your relationship with Henry like?” Void asked. 

“Huh? Henry and I? We’re fine. He’s like my dad, I love him, ya know? He’s a great guy.” While Dave smiled, it looked like he didn’t mean it, maybe a fake or forced smile.

“If you care so much about him, why do you upset him?” 

“I… I don’t know what it is that upsets him about me.” Dave’s voice began to shake, “I mean, is it my skin? It’s always been my skin for everyone else, I always get weird looks cause I’m purple. Is it my hair? My voice? Just myself? I don’t know what I did to him.” Void looked sympathetic. 

“Maybe if you changed something about yourself he’ll like you better?” Dave shrugged and wiped his eyes. “Why are you sad?” It asked. Dave shrugged again and looked at the springlock suits. 

“I guess we’re lucky we haven’t had an accident in a couple weeks, huh?” He forced a laugh. 

“Yeah, really lucky.” Void echoed. The door opened and Dave quickly took a deep breath, wiping his eyes once last time and looked at the door, Jack walked in with a piece of an animatronic that was broken.

“Oh, hello Mr. Afton and Void!” He walked over to a table and placed down the part. “I uh, don’t know what this goes to but somehow a kid got ahold of it, that’s like, instant lawsuit material.” Dave looked at the animatronic part, then back at the springlock suits. 

“That’s strange, this must be a spare part. But how did it get outside the saferoom?” He asked to Void. It shrugged.

“Maybe Henry took it out there.” Void said. 

“Have you been remembering to lock the saferoom doors?” 

“Of course I’ve been remembering to lock the saferoom doors, Jeremy.” Dave snapped back. 

“Okay man, I was just wondering, I believe you.” Jack put his arms up in a defensive mode. 

“Well, that’s weird.” Void commented. They all nodded. 

“Um, I guess I’ll get back to work then,” Jack gave a thumbs-up, Dave just kind of stared at him. “Right uhh, see you later Mr. Afton. You too Void.” 

“Bye Jeremy!” Void said waving its hand. Dave gave a brief wave then looked away. Jack left the room leaving the two to themselves. 

Dave let out a loud sigh, “he makes me feel so…" Dave started, a brief blush spread across his face but then disappeared, "confused about myself.” 

“What do you mean?” Void asked.

“I can’t tell you, I’m sorry I just don’t feel like I could yet.” 

“Oh, that’s okay.” It said. “There’s things I haven’t told you. We all have our secrets.” 

“Do you enjoy studying humans?” 

“You are all very interesting. I like you and Henry.” 

“Oh, thanks, I think you’re pretty cool too.” Dave wiped his hands on a towel. 

“What were you doing?” It cocked its head to the side. 

“Oh, uh, I noticed something about this animatronic part… It was trapped. Like someone wanted something to grab it, then get hurt.” 

“Do you think Jeremy put it there?”

“What?” Dave said in disbelief. 

“I mean, if it wasn’t you, me or Henry then it had to have been him or another dayshift worker with access to this room.” 

“It wasn’t Jeremy though.” 

“You don’t know that, evidence doesn’t look good…” It commented. 

“Look, I know Jeremy better than anyone here and I know he’d never do anything like that!” Dave yelled.

“Why do you care so much about one of your workers? Henry doesn’t seem to care. He could be dangerous to keep around.” 

Dave took a deep breath. “Look. Jeremy’s a fuckin’ amazing worker and would never do shit like this. But if it makes you feel better I’ll watch him.” 

“Okay William.” 

Dave threw the animatronic part into a spare bin, “hey, if you’re still down to talk, what is it exactly that Henry makes you do with him?” 

“Oh, well, he said he wanted my DNA.” 

“Why does that sound so… never mind. Why does he want it?” Dave asked. 

“I’m not sure, I’m not exactly fine with giving him my DNA, yet at least.”

“It sounds really suspicious, but, you don’t have to give him anything.” 

“Right.” Void smiled, and Dave smiled back, then quickly getting up.

“Whelp, I’m going to the bathroom. You can go back to Henry, it was nice talkin’ to you though.” 

“Yeah!” Void smiled and walked back to Henry’s office. It knocked on the door before entering. “Hello Henry!” 

Henry looked up and smiled, “Hello Void, how was work training with William?” 

“It was good! I learned how to clean up blood!” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” 

“Yup!” Void smiled happily. 

“Ah, you are so naïve sometimes.” Henry chuckled to himself. “Come sit next to me I want to show you something.” Void grabbed a chair and placed it next to Henry, it sat and looked over his shoulder. 

“What’s that?” Void asked, looking at multiple papers scattered across Henry’s desk, they all had names on them. The paper on top had William’s name on it. 

“These are all the people who have helped me with my experiments. How I look inside people’s souls to help me understand the afterlife.” 

“Wow, how do you get so many helpers?” It asked. 

Henry ignored the question and continued, “you being part of my experiments would help me a lot, I’d really only need you and Willy.” 

“Wow,” 

“I’m glad you’re my new partner. I can tell we could rewrite the laws of reality together.” Henry’s face softened. He turned to look at Void. Void had never thought much about friends, but for some reason it enjoyed being in the presence of Dr. Miller. 

“I’m looking forward to everything.” It said with a smile. 

“Good, now I must go talk to William.” Henry shuffled his papers together and got up and walked to the door. Void sat alone kicking its legs, thinking, thinking about Henry, about William, about Jeremy. It couldn’t help but wonder if it made the right decision even coming to this realm, what effect would that have on reality? It was too late to go back now. Void made its decision and was now in on whatever Dr. Miller was doing.


	6. Things Get Worse CW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the pacing is a bit weird, this chapter is like, 2 pov's being written at the same time.

TW murder mention/alcoholism 

Dave watched over the crowd of people in the restaurant. He found his eyes drawn back to his orange coworker over and over. Dave was always taught it was rude to stare, but he just kept looking at Jack. Every once in a while they’d make brief eye contact before the purple man looked elsewhere, then once Jack was busy again he’d look back over at him. Henry walked over to Dave and looked him up and down. 

“Good Afternoon William.” 

“Good Afternoon Henry.” Dave smiled and sat up straight, “What’s up?” 

Henry sat down next to Dave, he moved away slightly. “Listen Willy, could you please do something for me?” 

“Erm, of course Henry. What’s on your mind?” 

The pink man leaned close to Dave, “Look, see that kid? His mom just left him all alone, could you please bring him to my office? Children really shouldn’t be left unattended.”

Dave felt sick, he knew what Henry actually wanted him to do, “Henry, I-“ he looked up at his father-figure, who stared deep into his eyes, “I don’t know…” 

“Please help me? I know I haven’t been the best about keeping our friendship strong, but if you did this for me then, well let’s just say some things will be forgiven.”

“What if I said no…” Dave asked softly.

“Well, you could always be in the kids’ place, couldn’t you?” Dave let that sit, was Henry really saying he’d kill him if he didn’t lure this kid for him? He was scared to die but didn’t want to lead this kid to his death. 

“Please, don’t hurt him.” Henry’s face softened.

“If that’s all you need to hear Willy, then I won’t hurt him.” 

“Okay.” Dave nodded. Henry got up and walked back to his office. The purple man did a quick scan of his surroundings then got up and walked toward the kid. “Hey kid, my name’s William, what’s yours?” 

“My name’s Karl! I ate 3 slices of pizza today!” 

Dave chuckled, “Yeah? That’s cool. Hey, who’s your favorite animatronic?”

“Well, I really like Fredbear!” The child said. 

“Oh yes, he’s definitely very cool. Why don’t you follow me into the back, I think we could meet Fredbear back there.” 

******

Dave sat under Henry’s desk hugging his knees, he was crying and sipping liquor from a glass bottle, the memory of what happened before still fresh in his mind. A light knock on the door caused him to jump. “Ah- fuck- uh- come in.” He stumbled through his words and struggled to get up. Jack stepped carefully into the room looking around and helped Dave to his feet. 

“William, what happened?” Jack asked, looking deep into his eyes.

“Hey Old Sport, uhh, something, happened. Yeah something.” Dave said while desperately trying to avoid the eye-contact Jack was forcing. 

“You’re drinking again. What happened. I saw Henry go to talk you, then I left the room and when I came back you both were gone.” 

Dave suddenly grabbed Jack and sobbed into his chest. “HE LIED TO ME SPORTSY! HE LIED!”

“Woah, woah William, please, tell me what happened.” Jack pet his hair. “Dave, please?” He whispered his name. The purple man shook.

“HENRY LIED TO ME!” Jack nodded sympathetically. Dave hugged him tightly. “He lied…” They sat in silence for a couple minutes, Dave sobbing into Jack’s arms. 

“What did he lie about?” The orange man pressed on. 

“Please don’t be mad Old Sport…” 

“I won’t.”

Dave sniffed loudly, H-Henry, he, he made me tell a kid to meet him in the back. And I knew it was something bad, but I said I’d only help if he had no bad intentions. A-and he said he didn’t have any bad intentions. I brought the kid back, and Henry stood there with a knife. And, and he stabbed him in front of me.” Dave said as he held Jack tight. “Sportsy, he lied to me! He said the kid would be safe!” 

Jack thought, it was a lot to take in. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you help him anyways?” 

“He said he’d forgive me for something, and I’m hoping he’s gonna forgive me for something big. He also said if I didn’t help him that I could easily be in the child’s place…” 

Jack hugged him back, “Christ, I’m so sorry Dave, but if he manipulates you and says he could kill you and forces you to lure kids for him, maybe you shouldn’t be with him.” Dave just nodded, clearly not wanting to talk about it now. He crawled into Jack's lap and just wanted to enjoy being hugged now.

Henry stood, blood covering him. He might look disgusted if it wasn’t for the fact he was smiling. Void stared at the crime scene, “Henry, what happened?” It asked. Henry stopped smiling and turned toward Void abruptly.

“It’s William, he’s gone insane, he killed this child! I tried to save him, but William is such a monster, there’s nothing here to save. Void swallowed hard, remembering how it just was with William. But something felt wrong about this. It felt like Henry wasn’t telling the complete truth. 

“William, he really did this?” Henry’s expression changed slightly.

“Void, do you not believe me?” 

“I- I will, just tell me what happened.” Void began to fidget. 

“William Afton walked into this room with a child demanding I use it for my experiments, and I tried to explain to him that I had both you and him, but he was convinced I needed more help. Once I denied him, he pulled a knife out of his back pocket and began repeatedly stabbing the child, I ran to stop him and held the kid close to me, hoping there was a chance to save it, but it was too late. No more child.” Henry forced himself to look sad. 

“Wow, that is terrible. He just, stabbed the child in front of you?” It asked concerned. 

“He did.” Void put his hand on Henry’s shoulder. 

"I was just with him... I wonder if that's what he left for. When we were hanging out he abruptly left, he probably did to go find a kid." 

"Most likely, I'm sorry Void, I genuinely thought he was better." Henry hung his head. 

“Do you need me to take care of him?” It asked.

“NO!” Henry yelled quickly. 

“Okay, I won’t, I just thought… he’s trouble…” Void flattened its ears and looked to the side.

“I’m sorry for yelling, it’s just… I can take care of him Void. Don’t worry.” He held Void’s hand. “Come on, let’s go see what he’s up to.” The two walked, hands together toward Henry’s office. Henry pushed open the door and saw the thing he least expected. Jeremy sat on the floor holding William in his lap, hugging him tightly. Henry felt anger boil up inside him.

“WHAT. THE. FUCK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thanks for 1,000 followers on insta, holy crap, I never imagined to be this big.  
> -Also, thank you for reading my story! I work very hard on it and update it when I can. Chapters 6 and 7 were originally supposed to be the same, but I decided to split them up so 6 wouldn't be overly long. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far, I know it's been getting pretty angsty- but a lot of fluff is coming up in the future chapters. Writing two (completely different) relationships at the same time can be hard, but obviously I'm up for that challenge. I hope you guys continue to read. <3  
> Also I want to shout out to my friends who listen to me ramble about this story plot for hours on end and always give me feedback and always believe in what I do, Thank you Chandler (nerdbird600), Steven (saltypaint7) and Red (glamingored) <3333


	7. We're Just Friends CW

TW ABUSE/MILD HOMOPHOBIA

Dave and Jack jumped up quickly, “Henry! It’s not what it looks like!” The purple man yelled. Henry pushed past Dave and grabbed Jack. 

“Stay. AWAY from him!” 

“I’m sorry Dr. Miller, I was just trying to comfort him!” Jack tried to take a step back. “It just happened!” 

“I don’t want YOU of all people touching him.” Henry screamed and grabbed Jack’s shirt pulling him close to his face. “Are you trying to corrupt him?”

“Wh-what? It’s not like that Dr. Miller, I’m not trying to do anything besides comfort him!”

“No, I know what you are, you’re just like him aren’t you? You’re just a- “

“SHUT UP!!” Dave yelled, interrupting Henry. Dave was shaking, he never dared interrupt Henry before. Henry let go of Jack and stared at his old friend. 

“Oh, I see what you’re doing. You haven’t told him.”

“Told me what?” Jack asked, now also looking at Dave.

“That William here hasn’t told you he’s a- “

“I said ‘SHUT UP’!” The purple man yelled and smashed his glass bottle against Henry’s face. Henry stumbled back and held his cheek. 

“Oh you little shit.” He growled. 

“William, what the fuck?!” Void screeched angrily. Henry grabbed Dave’s wrist and yanked him forward. 

“I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“JEREMY RUN GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE LEAVE ME I’LL BE FINE!” Dave yelled, Henry’s nails dug into Dave’s skin. Jack stared at his friend, not wanting to leave him, knowing if he left terrible things would happen. The purple man’s face looked terrified, he knew what was going to happen once Jack left too. Jack took a step back, Void and Henry stared him down watching his every move. 

“Void. Get him.” Henry said before turning his attention back to Dave. Jack waited too long and his decision was made for him. Jack looked at Dave one last time and then ran out of the room. Void stood at the doorway glaring at Jack then turned back into the room. 

Dave squirmed under Henry’s grip. “Lemme go!” Henry rolled his eyes and let go of his wrist, then promptly punched him across his face. 

“Go home William, I’m tired of you. I’ll deal with you later.” 

“You- okay Henry.” Dave rubbed the part of his face that Henry hit. 

“Void, talk to Jeremy Fitzgerald right now and make sure he will not say anything to the police, or he could easily be the next person to go missing.” Void nodded. Dave shuffled out of the room and watched Void walk up to Jack. 

“Hi Jeremy.” 

“Hello Void… what’s going on, is Mr. Afton okay?” Jack said, watching Dave walk out the door.

“He’s in trouble and got sent home, but I need to talk to you.”

“Alright well, talk to me.” 

“Henry wanted me to tell you not to call the police.” 

Jack narrowed his eyes. He had already known not to call the cops, but the way Henry made Void tell him didn’t sit with him right, “alright, I won’t.”

“Alright!”

“Good talk, I’m going to go out for a break.” Jack waved and walked out the back door. Void turned around and walked back to Henry’s office. 

“What did Jeremy say?” 

“He said he won’t call anyone.”

“Perfect. Where is he now?” 

“He went outside.” Henry turned around and raised his eyebrow as if to say ‘are you kidding me?’ He looked at the security cameras and just saw Jeremy smoking a cigarette. “I’m sorry should I have followed him? I know you’re mad.” 

“I’m not mad at you, I’m just angry in general.” Henry grabbed Void’s hand softly. “Do me a favor and go home and keep an eye on William.”

“Okay Henry! But, do you think he might try to harm me?” 

“No, he wouldn’t dare hurt you, plus I’ve seen your angry form, I know you can handle him.” Henry smirked. 

Void flattened its ears in embarrassment, “Oh, gee, I don’t have that much power in this world.”

“Oh, I think you’re still very powerful.” Void chirped quietly at the compliment. Henry let go of Voids hand, “Alright, I’ll be home later, remind William I’d like to talk with him and keep an eye on him. Thank you.” 

When Void entered the house, it heard Dave watching TV. It stood in the doorway not wanting to get close to him. 

Dave looked up at void, his eyes were red from crying, or maybe throwing up, or both. “Why’re you here.” He demanded. 

“Henry told me to come home and watch you, I don’t feel comfortable being in the same room as you though.” It explained.

“Void, why do you trust Henry? He’s terrible, I don’t know why you can’t see it, it pisses me off.” Dave said as he stood up. “You see tha shit he does to me!” 

“William I know you’re lying. Look, Henry may not be the best friend to you but he promised me life. I thought he was bad too, but when he talks to me at night I see how he’s just misunderstood. He is doing good.” 

Dave smashed a glass bottle against the floor, “JESUS CHRIST IS NO ONE IN THIS HOUSE ON MY SIDE!? I TRY MY BEST YET IT’S ALWAYS TERRIBLE!” He yelled, tears pouring down his face. 

Void’s expression softened, “William, I, I want to be your friend and his friend too.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you want that.” 

“Sit down please,” Dave sat down. “I don’t get why you go from hating Henry to loving him.”

“Me neither.”

“But he talks a lot about you and how you’re mostly a good partner, besides when you act up.” Void said.

“Yeah.”

“Why do you kill people, William?” 

“I don’t.” 

Void sighed, getting tired of William’s few word half-assed responses. It realized it was getting tired in general. “Look. I’m going to lay down, my power is draining. Remember, Henry wants to talk to you when he gets home.” It walked to its shared room with Henry and lay down on the bed.

Dave stared down at his hands, “Ha, yeah, I’m a murderer, aren’t I?” He laughed to himself, “I fuckin' kill people. I stab people, I strangle people, I just love that. I’m such a monster.” He got up and dragged his feet to his room and shut the door and just stared at the wall. 

Dave sat in his room occasionally talking out loud to himself, or randomly start crying. He felt sick. Hours passed and finally he heard Henry get home. The door creaking open drove him crazy. He listened to the footsteps march around the kitchen. 

“Willy,” He called, “Come out, I need to talk to you.” Dave took a deep breath and opened his door and walked to go face Henry. His legs shook, he couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or anxiety. “Hurry up.” He growled. Dave quickly walked up to Henry, a demented smile spread across his face.

“Hello Henry, how was work today?” Dave swallowed hard.

“Let’s skip the pleasantries,” Dave nodded in understanding, “Now Willy, what’s your relationship to our friend Jeremy?” 

“He’s just my friend, Henry.” 

“Do you like him William?”

“As a friend.” 

“Then why were you in his lap?” 

Dave blushed, “He was just tryin’ ta comfort me Henry. Jeremy’s nice like that.” 

“I wish you’d tell me the truth Willy.” 

“I am.” Dave said quietly.

Henry growled and slapped him across the face. “You’re worthless. I ask you to tell me the truth and you still lie right to my face.”

“Henry! I’m serious I don’t like Jeremy like that, there’s nothing in between us!” Dave shook and took a step back. 

Henry smacked him again and stomped on his foot. “You’re sick.” Henry yanked Dave’s long hair and he pulled a knife out of his back pocket. “I don’t EVER want you on another man like that again, and I saw the way you looked at him. Never look at another man like that ever.” 

“I’m sorry Henry.” Dave cried. 

“Promise me.”

“I-I promise.” 

“Now, want to tell me why you hit me earlier?” 

“I-I was scared.” The purple man admitted. Henry’s grip tightened on the knife and he angled it toward Dave’s neck. 

“So you just hit me?” 

“I know I fucked up Henry.” 

“Damn right you did.” He said and kneed Dave’s stomach, “Now you’re going to pay.” Henry pulled the purple man’s hair again and put the knife against it. He cut it off in one motion then elbowed Dave’s face. “Get out of my sight now. See you at work tomorrow.” 

Dave nodded and stared at the floor, his purple hair covering it, he touched his face and wiped off blood. He didn’t even have enough energy to go to the bathroom to clean up. He got in bed and lay down. The only things that made him happy in life now were gone. He didn’t have Jack, and his long hair was now cut. Despite what happened he still tried his best to ignore the emotional and physical pain. After all, tomorrow is another day.


	8. Meet Me Outside

Dave woke up that morning to Henry standing over him. “Uhhhhm.” 

“Good morning William.” Dave stared up at him, trying to get the fogginess out of his brain. “Can we talk this morning?” 

The purple man rubbed his eyes, “Henry… what time is it?” 

“Early, anyways I just wanted to say I’m sorry for last night, you just scared me so bad at work. Willy, I know you don’t mean to be scary but you are sometimes.” 

“Oh, gee Henry I’m sorry, I didn’t mean ta scare you.” 

“I still don’t want you talking to Jeremy though, he gives me bad vibes, I just want to protect you.” Henry said as he smiled.

“You mean that? You wanna protect me?” 

“I do.” 

“Okay, again, I’m sorry I scared you.” Dave knew Henry didn’t want to protect him but knew it was better to just agree then to argue. But he felt like he might’ve scared Henry, after all he did hit him with a glass bottle because he didn’t want to be outed. 

“Alright, I’m glad we’re okay. See you at work.” Henry said and walked out of his room. The purple man looked up at his ceiling and looked around his room. He noticed a first aid kit sat on his clean desk, he looked at the floor expecting everything to be there but it wasn’t.

“Henry!” Dave yelled. 

“Yeah?” The pink man called back.

“What did ya do with my tinkering metal?”

“I put it in a box in your closet!” 

“Okay, Thanks.” Dave said and sat up. He looked past his broken closet doors and saw the box Henry was talking about. He looked at the first aid kit then at himself in his mirror. Dry blood was on his mouth and there were scratches on his arms. His head hurt like hell from last night. He sighed and opened the med kit and began treating his wounds and trying to figure out how to treat his hangover. 

Void and Henry sat in their room, “Did you apologize to him?”

Henry sighed, “Yes Void, I did.” 

Void smiled and inspected the cuts on Henry’s cheek. “Good.”

Dave felt anxious walking into work knowing this time he couldn’t talk to Jack no matter what, and of course he was one of the first people he always saw. Jack’s face dropped when he saw Dave. He ran up to him and looked around him.

“Mr. Afton, your hair…”

“I got a haircut Old Sport, no big deal.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, “really? The other day you were telling me how much you loved your hair.”

“Things change.”

“Your haircut isn’t even.” 

“What do you want from me!” Dave snapped. It broke his heart to yell at Jack but he couldn’t do much else, he knew Henry would be watching if he wasn’t already. Jack looked hurt.

“I’m worried about you. You’re my friend, William.” 

“It’s Mr. Afton, and we aren’t friends.” 

Jack felt dread wash over him, had he fucked up? Did Henry tell him to not speak to him? “I, don’t understand, I thought we were friends, I thought we were close friends.” 

Pain was in Dave’s eyes he just wished to tell him he couldn’t talk at that moment. “We. Aren’t. Friends. And don’t talk to me.” He said and walked swiftly to a different part of the restaurant. 

Jack stared at his boss, he felt sick. What happened? It had to have been Henry. Jack thought what could he do to talk to Dave, maybe if he was able to see him outside of work, but they always worked together. He sighed and walked to another part of the restaurant. He saw a wrapper on one of the tables, he got an idea, maybe he could write a note to Dave telling him how much he meant and how he was serious about helping him, yeah, that was a good idea. 

Jack saw Dave talking to one of the customers and thought that would be the perfect time to give it to him. The orange man was very good at pickpocketing and could easily slip things in and out of people’s pockets. Jack was careful to walk behind him and put the note in his back pocket. 

Dave finished up talking to the customers and saw Jack had come into the room. He watched him inspect the posters on the wall, maybe he should go say sorry, well what if Henry was watching the cameras? He sighed and walked out of the room. Dave walked out of the room and felt something in his back pocket, he reached back and pulled out a note scratched on a wrapper, it read:

DEAR WILLIAM,  
I’M SO SORRY IF I DID ANYTHING TO UPSET YOU, I REALLY DIDN’T MEAN IT. PLEASE TALK TO ME, TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG, PLEASE I DON’T THINK I COULD HANDLE LOSING ANOTHER PERSON IN MY LIFE. -JEREMY F.

Dave felt sick looking at the note, he was hurting Jack, he looked over at his friend in the other room mindlessly washing the tables. Then he remembered Henry. If it wasn’t for Henry, he would’ve just gone and held him tightly. He could always give a note back, yeah, that would be a good idea. He wrote one single word under Jack’s note; “Henry”. He threw the paper by Jack and he noticed it and grabbed it, Dave could see Jack’s face turn confused. He looked over at the purple man then got a look at him and he felt the color drain from his face. He understood, Henry did that to him.   
Jack ripped off a paper towel and jotted something down and dropped it on the floor before leaving the room, he nodded at Dave on his way out. Dave walked into the room and picked up the paper towel. It said:

DAVE-  
MEET ME OUTSIDE FREADBEAR’S TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT -JACK

Dave nodded to himself and walked to the bathroom, ripping up the note and flushing it down the toilet, he wouldn’t know what would happen if Henry found out he was sneakily meeting Jeremy, he knew that would end terribly, he was most likely putting his own life at risk. But somehow it felt all worth it.

**********

It was 11:56 pm and Jack sat checking his watch, he knew he was being impatient but he was scared Dave would just not show up. And honestly, he was starting to get scared, he felt like he wasn’t alone. Jack saw a person speed-walk toward him, Jack flashed his flashlight at him and saw it was his friend, no idea why he was nearly running though. 

“Good evening Dave.”

“It’s fuckin’ creepy out here Sportsy! Why’d we gotta meet at the diner, literally anywhere else could have worked.” The purple man complained. 

“I know, I’m sorry, I just wanted a place where we were familiar with, where to purple man?”

“Honestly, I’m kinda scared I don’t like this. I wanna go back home, Old Sport.” 

“Henry won’t find out, trust me.”

“What if he does!”

“I’ll protect you. I’m getting you out of there.” Dave nodded, his eyes watered while looking at his orange friend. Jack gave the sincerest smile he could, trying to be genuine, but deep down he was also scared of Henry finding out. “Let’s walk down the street.” 

Dave nodded, sticking close to Jack. He jumped at every sound and shadow, then stared at his friend, “Jack, if it’s not too much to ask, can I hold your hand?” he asked shyly. Without a second thought the orange man grabbed the purple man’s hand and he almost immediately became more relaxed. They walked along the road looking up at the stars and occasionally at each other, the Jack broke the silence.

“Now Dave, if it’s not too much to ask, what haven’t you told me yet?” He asked trying to fish for something. Dave stopped in his tracks. 

“Uhmmm.” Dave thought out loud. His hand’s grip weakened, cold anxiety washed over him.

“I’m sorry if that’s a touchy subject, I- I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Old Sport, Jack, I swear to god I’ll tell you one day. I just can’t do it today.” He readjusted his grip then began walking again. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything.”

Dave let out a loud sigh, “No, it’s something I gotta tell you some day.” 

"What about your hair, can I ask about that?"

"Henry did it, he held a knife up to me then cut my hair off as a warning-slash-reminder to not talk to you again."

"I'm sorry... I made this happen..." Jack looked away from Dave. 

"It's not your fault!" Dave snapped suddenly. "I'm sorry I just don't want to hear you say things are your fault when they are clearly mine. Please don't blame yourself Sportsy."

"Okay Dave, I'm sorry, I just feel like your problems are caused because of you friendship with me."

"They aren't! I can't lose my friendship with you."

"You won't!"

"Promise?"

Jack nodded, "I swear." He checked his watch real quick, "it’s 2 AM, wanna go back home?” 

Dave hesitantly nodded, “bye Sportsy, I’ll see you at work tomorrow even if we can’t talk.” 

“Same time here again tomorrow?”

Dave smiled big, “Yeah! I’d like that. Goodnight Jack.” Dave hugged him suddenly, Jack looked surprised, but soon hugged back. He noticed Dave’s sudden uptick in physical contact, and honestly he didn’t mind it. 

“Goodnight Dave.” They stopped hugging and waved one last time before going their separate ways back to their own homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed your slow burn/fluff davesport for today


End file.
